Blood, wedding and booze (PT-BR)
by strangeland
Summary: The Hangover / A história sobre o dia que Stu e Jade se conheceram e se casaram. (versão em português)


Essa é a versão em português da fic que eu escrevi, "Blood, wedding and booze". É perceptível que alguns detalhes nessa fic são a mais que na versão em inglês, já que eu reduzi algumas informações meio desnecessárias. Entretanto, por questões de cultura, regionalismo, não falar inglês fluente, não consegui 100% expressar o humor da fic original, que é essa, na versão em inglês.  
Espero que gostem! Essa fic é dedicada a todos os fans de "Stade".

Blood, Wedding and Booze  
(PT-BR)

Quando Phill, Alan, Doug e Stu entraram numa boate de strip, Phill colocou as mãos nos ombros de Doug, fazendo-o andar adentro do lugar.

- Esta é sua noite, Doug. Porque depois do casamento, sua vida só irá piorar! Então vamos comemorar hoje, aqui, nessa boate de strip. – disse enquanto ria.

- Phill, qual é! Casamento são coisas legais – disse Stu.

- Obrigado, Stu! – Doug abraçou Stu e os dois cambalearam.

- Relaxa, Doug, não vou contar para minha irmã! – disse Alan.

Os quatros escolheram um lugar no canto da boate e se sentaram. Phill acenou para uma das garçonetes do local e pediu algumas bebidas quando ela se aproximou. Uma das strippers da boate se aproximou da mesa dos quatros homens que pareciam estar "bêbados". Ela estava usando uma meia-arrastão preta, uma calcinha preta e um sutiã preto e branco.

- Olá, garotos – disse a stripper – Interessados em uma "lap dance"?

- Sim, sim! Nosso amigo vai se casar depois de amanhã. Hoje, é a despedida de solteiro – Phill apontou para Doug

A garçonete se aproximava trazendo as bebidas. Colocou-as na mesa enquanto a stripper falava algumas coisas com Doug.

- Acho que isso não é uma boa idéia – disse Doug

- Relaxa, Doug – disse Phill. Olhou para Alan e o viu segurando uma câmera. – Alan, não tire fotos disso.

- Ok, Phill – Alan guardou a câmera.

A stripper sentou no colo de Doug e começou a dançar sensualmente. Phill e Stu começaram a rir histericamente. Alan, por outro lado, estava imaginando como seria se as paredes da boate tivesse papel de parede de nuvens e aviões. Mas enquanto sonhava acordado, uma outra stripper sentou ao lado de Alan e disse: "Olá, garotão. Eu amo homens de barba". "Obrigado" foi o que Alan disse e pegou o seu pager de sua satchel e começou a olhá-lo.

A stripper que fazia o lap dance em Doug foi embora 1 minuto depois de Doug ter colocado U$100 em sua calcinha. Stu olhava atentamente a stripper ao lado de Alan, que a ignorava.

- Dizem que homens de barba são "rudes". Você gosta de fazer rudemente?

- O que? – perguntou Alan

- Você sabe...

- Ah, wrestling? Não luto wrestling. Mas jogo World of Warcraft de vez em quando. Tenho que ser rude pra matar alguns inimigos.

A stripper sorriu, se levantou e foi embora. Phill, Doug e Stu riram histericamente de Alan. Alan perguntou porque estavam rindo, mas eles se negaram a responder.

Após alguns minutos, bebendo suas bebidas, Stu e Doug voltaram a conversar sobre o casamento. Alan estava entediado, pensando quando iriam sair daquele lugar para um lugar mais divertido. No palco, havia uma poste (_pole em inglês_). E parecia que algum stripper iria aparecer no palco a qualquer momento.

- Doug, não há nada melhor que amor à primeira vista. Você se apaixonou pela Tracy à primeira vista? – perguntou Stu.

-Eu não sei. Acho que foi à segunda... ou terceira ... vista. Não consigo contar – disse Doug.

- Amor à primeira vista exist mais verdadeiro – completou Stu.

O palco ficou mais iluminado e começou a tocar "You can leave your hat on" do Joe Cocker. Todos olharam para o palco. Uma mulher loira de saia e blusa e um chapéu subiu ao palco e começou a dançar sensualmente. Tirou a blusa, tirou a saia e começou a rodar, fazendo um poledance. Seu chapéu caiu da cabeça e outro homem que estava assistindo à dança pegou o chapéu.

Stu olhou de boca aberta para a mulher. Agarrou no braço esquerdo de Doug e disse:

- Meu Deus, eu casaria com essa mulher aqui, agora mesmo. Ela é perfeita. Ela pode ser... minha alma gêmea.

- O que? Se controla Stu – disse Phill rindo.

A stripper loira estava, só Deus sabe porque, com duas lingeries, uma rosa e uma azul. Ela rodava loucamente no poste. Stu levantou do lugar que estava e chamou Phill, Doug e Alan para acompanhá-lo. Stu chegou perto do palco, na parte esquerda e se sentou numa das cadeiras. Phill, Doug e Alan seguiram Stu e se sentaram perto dele. A stripper olhou rapidamente para Stu e percebeu o quanto ele não tirava os olhos dela. Ela se ajoelhou e fez uma dancinha de frente para Stu. Stu não se contentou em ficar quieto e disse.

- Qual é seu nome?

- Jade – fez uma pausa enquanto sorria – e o seu , bonitão?

- Stu... Price... Stuart... Doctor Price.

- Ah, merda, lá vamos nós. Com licença, mas vou procurar uma stripper pra mim. Melhor do que ouvir Stu falar que é médico – Phill disse para Doug e se afastou até o canto da boate, onde se sentou num sofá. Não demorou muito para que uma stripper aparecesse ao seu lado.

Doug pediu a Alan a câmera. "Preciso tirar fotos disso" foi o que disse.

Stu tirou duas notas de U$20 do bolso e, rindo, mostrou para Jade. Ela sorriu, apontou para a calcinha e ele colocou as notas e disse:

- Você é tão linda que merecia todo o dinheiro do mundo.

- Você é muito doce – disse Jade.

Stu pegou mais dinheiro do bolso e jogou delicadamente em Jade, de um modo que parecesse uma chuva de dinheiro. Enquanto isso, Alan estava quase dormindo. Estava com o cotovelo apoiado no palco das strippers com o maior tédio do mundo. Doug, por outro lado, tirava uma foto atrás da outra de Stu e Jade.

Alan encostou a cara no palco e cochilou. Jade se ajoelhou e passou a mão direita no rosto de Stu, e então, ele segurou sua mão e chupou um de seus dedos. Neste momento, Doug tirou outra foto. Jade sorriu envergonhadamente e deu um beijo no rosto de Stu. O dentista sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho. Estava sentindo ser seduzido pela mulher mais bela do mundo.

- Por que você não vem aqui e dança? – disse Jade

Stu concordou na hora. Subiu no palco e se apoio no poste.

- Mulher, você vai ser seduzida com todo meu charme agora – Stu se pendurou no poste de poledance e começou a rodar. Doug ria histericamente.

Jade tentava dançar perto de Stu, mesmo o dentista estando rodando de forma cômica no poste. Doug pediu para Stu olhar para a câmera e Stu olhou para Jade e a convidou para sair na foto. Ela se agarrou nas costas de Stu enquanto ele fazia uma cara, digamos, "sensual".

Um dos seguranças da boate se aproximou do palco e pediu para Stu descer, alegando que o palco era apenas para dançarinas. Ele, então, desceu do palco com as mãos para o alto, dando entender que não queria briga nenhuma.

Então, Jade desapareceu de vista ao ir aos bastidores da boate. Uma stripper ruiva apareceu no palco para dançar. Stu ficou preocupado, procurando por Jade. Um minuto depois, Jade apareceu na frente de Stu. Ela se interessou naquele homem de óculos e camisa cinza. E não era porque ele havia dado dinheiro a ela, mas porque ela o achou loucamente engraçado.

- Deus, minha deusa do Olimpo está aqui.

- Olá de novo, doutor! Se importa se eu te fazer uma companhia?

- Eu estou tão feliz que você voltou. Pensei que tinha ido embora pra não fazer suas amigas strippers parecerem feia ao seu lado.

Jade ficou completamente vermelha a esse comentário. Soltou um riso baixinho e disse:

- Você é um amor! – colocou as duas mãos nos ombros de Stu. E então, Stu a convidou para sentar num sofá encostado na parede da boate.

Doug acordou Alan e disse que um lugar como esse, um homem não pode simplesmente cochilar. Alan entendeu e seguiu Doug até um sofá da boate.

Stu e Jade estavam sentados bem perto um do outro. Por um momento, Stu se sentiu envergonhado de estar ali.

- Me diz uma coisa: por que eu nunca vi você por aqui? – perguntou Jade.

- Ah, eu não moro aqui. Moro em Los Angeles. Hoje, eu e meus amigos estamos comemorando a despedida de solteiro do Doug, aquele que estava tirando fotos.

- Legal!

- Viemos de carro para cá.

- É uma impressão minha ou você está mais animado que ele? – E ela passou a mão pelos cabelos de Stu.

- Eu? Eu? – gaguejou Stu – Não... não sei. Acho que é porque encontrei minha alma gêmea e ela está na minha frente.

Jade gargalhou e bebeu um gole da bebida de Stu.

- Se eu sou sua alma gêmea, então temos que descobrir isso através de perguntas – disse Jade.

- Concordo! Pode começar agora. – disse Stu.

- Qual é sua cor preferida?

- Eu gosto de cinza

- Ah, eu gosto de azul – Jade disse num tom triste.

- Qual é sua fruta preferida? – perguntou Stu.

- Eu gosto de morango... e pêssego.

- Eu gosto de morango também! Meu preferido. Viu? – disse Stu animado – Temos uma coisa em comum! Agora me deixa te perguntar... Quais são seus cantores preferidos?

- Ah, eu gosto da Madonna, gosto da Tina Turner...

- Eu adoro as duas – Stu tentou disfarçar que estava mentindo, pois odiava Madonna.

- Eu gosto muito de Elvis Presley também – concluiu Jade.

Stu fez uma cara de espantado e disse:

- Eu amo Elvis! – disse bem animado, desta vez falando a verdade.

- Minha nossa! – Jade riu.

- Sabe... Jade, eu sou um visionário. Eu enxergo o futuro só de olhar para as pessoas.

Jade fazia um carinho no rosto de Stu. Suas unhas rosas deslizavam no rosto dele. E ele aproveitou para olhar Jade nos olhos. Ela estava demonstrando um interesse que ele, bêbado, não sabia diferenciar se era porque ela estava gostando dele, ou se ela queria o dinheiro dele. Mas, de fato, Jade estava ali para ouvir Stu.

- Fala mais sobre você – disse Jade.

- Eu sou um doutor. – fez uma pausa – Na verdade, sou dentista. Trabalho no centro de Los Angeles, meu signo é peixes e... E você ta convidada para me visitar em Los Angeles ou na suíte que estou hospedado no Caesar Palace.

- Eu adoro o Caesar Palace! É tão lindo. E... talvez eu faça uma visita para você lá – fez uma cara sensualmente engraçada para ele e encostou o rosto no pescoço de Stu para beijá-lo.

- Mulher, não vai querer me ver excitado neste lugar. É capaz de você ser demitida.

Jade riu alto. Encostou a cabeça no ombro de Stu e os dois riram mais.

- Por que você não fala mais de você agora? – disse Stu.

- Eu trabalho aqui das 23:00h até 05:00h. Eu cuido do meu filho Tyler à tarde, faço yoga... meu signo é capricórnio!

- Você tem um filho?

- Sim Ele tem 5 meses. O pai dele fugiu para outro estado quando disse que estava grávida. Acho que não sou sortuda. – disse num tom triste.

- Meu Deus! Esse cara é um idiota! Se eu tivesse um filho com você, nunca faria uma coisa dessa. Não só por você, mas pelo bebê também.

- Stu... você é uma gracinha – e Jade o beijou nos lábios. Stu deslizou sua mão esquerda por trás do corpo de Jade e a puxou para mais perto. Ela sentiu um gosto de bebida, mas ignorou.

Alan, Doug e Phill, que estava um pouco longe, viu a cena de Stu e Jade se beijando. Todos os três ficaram espantados.

Algum tempo depois de algumas conversas entre o casal, Stu chamou os amigos para se aproximarem e disse que tinha que falar algo muito importante. Jade ficou sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

Stu, ali em pé, olhou para os amigos e disse:

- Meus amigos, eu quero que vocês presenciem esse momento histórico..

Stu se ajoelhou, tirou do bolso o anel de sua avó e mostrou para Jade.

- Jade, você aceita se casar comigo? Se você aceitar, eu vou ser o cara mais feliz deste planeta. Mais que o Doug.

Phill, Alan e Doug começaram a rir e aplaudir Stu. Jade colocou as mãos no rosto e concordou alegremente.

- Você aceita se casar, tipo, hoje? Agora?

- Sim! Aceito! Tem uma capela aqui do lado que faz casamentos a qualquer momento!

- Ótimo! Iremos para lá em breve!

Stu e Jade se beijaram romanticamente na boate. Após alguns minutos de conversa entre Jade, Phill, Doug e Alan, Phill resolveu dizer algo.

- Calma aí... – Phill se posicionou na frente de Jade. – Ele disse pra você que era médico. A verdade é que ele não é médico! Ele é um dentista. E nem é dos bons – Phill colocou a mão na barriga e riu.

- É verdade. Se tiver filhos com ele um dia, não deixe ele cuidar dos dentes do seu filho! – disse Alan enquanto ria. Stu estava completamente sério agora.

- Por que estão dizendo isso? Eu sou um ótimo dentista! Eu limpo seus dentes quase todo mês, Phill! E, Alan – virou o rosto para Alan - você... deveria ir mais ao dentista.

- Sim, num "verdadeiro" dentista!

- Hey, eu sou um verdadeiro dentista! – Stu estava ficando bem nervoso –Eu sou tão bom dentista que se eu tivesse meus equipamentos aqui, eu faria uma obturação aqui MESMO – terminou a frase num tom mais alto.

- Não falem assim com Stu, pessoal. Eu confio que ele é um ótimo dentista.

- Eu aposto U$100 que Stu não é um bom dentista. Se ele for, então ele tem que arrancar o próprio dente aqui.

- Alan, ele pediu ela em casamento! Ele não pode casar sem um dente – disse Doug um pouco preocupado.

- Quer saber, Alan? Eu posso arrancar meu próprio dente sim! Se isso aqui fosse a idade média e arrancar o dente fosse questão de mostrar pra minha dama que sou um cavaleiro válido, eu vou arrancar meu próprio dente agora!

Stu foi até o bar da boate e pediu um alicate. Explicou que estava participando de uma aposta e precisava de um alicate pois iria se casar a poucos minutos. Jade ficava tentando fazer Stu mudar de idéia o melhor que conseguia, mas Stu apenas ignorava.

Uma das bartender deu um alicate para Stu e então ele mostrou o alicate para Alan. Stu colocou o alicate no seu incisivo lateral e começou a puxá-lo. Estava fazendo toda sua força para puxar o dente. Por sorte, metade da dor ele não sentia por causa das bebidas e do ruphylin. Depois de tanta força, seu dente foi arrancado, e muito sangue saiu de sua boca. Doug fotografou os momentos em que ele arrancou os dentes.

Alan, chateado, passou os U$100 para Stu, e ele deu o seu dente para Alan. Jade pediu para a bartender um pano enrolado em bastante gelo para Stu estancar o sangue.

- Viu, Alan? Eu sou um dentista verdadeiro! – limpou o sangue que caia sobre seu queixo. Precisou falar com a bartender de novo para pedir algo que impedisse o sangue parar de descer.

Depois de algum tempo, Stu puxou Jade para um lugar longe dos ouvidos de outra pessoa e disse:

- Me desculpe ter arrancado meu próprio dente nessa aposta do Alan. Desculpa parecer um caipira agora. Eu espero que você não mude de idéia em relação a nós dois. Eu sei que se conhecemos tem pouco tempo, mas eu realmente quero ter você por perto e quero, um dia, que seu filho possa contar comigo como se eu fosse o pai dele. Eu realmente te acho muito especial.

Jade ficou com as bochechas bem vermelhas. Olhou para baixo, segurou nas mãos de Stu e disse:

- Eu não mudei minha idéia, pode ficar calmo. Eu estou muito feliz por ter encontrado você hoje. Você é um amor! Eu não queria dizer isso, mas eu acho que nunca conheci um homem tão doce como você! – ela tirou sua mão direita da mão de Stu e acariciou seu rosto. – Eu aceito casar com você, senhor Price. Acredito que pode ser um dos dias mais divertidos da minha vida.

Stu ficou perplexo. Pegou Jade pelos braços e a beijou. Ela disse que precisava por umas roupas e então encontrava eles para ir à capela. Ela desceu do colo de Stu, foi para o backstage da boate e voltou com um vestido azul. Todos os cinco foram para a capela ao lado da boate.

Chegando na capela, todos pararam de frente ao balcão e todos estavam falando muito alto. Stu não tirava as mãos da cintura de Jade em nenhum minuto. Ela curtia esse momento. Achava que era loucura demais esse tipo de coisa, mas, pra ela, o sentido da vida era se divertir ao máximo.

O dono da capela apareceu junto com sua assistente.

- Em que posso ajudar, senhores?

- Viemos para casar – disse Stu. – Eu sou o Doutor Price e essa é minha noiva, Jade – apresentou Jade ao dono da capela.

- Ah, que maravilha! Meu nome é Eddie! – disse o homem com um sotaque estranho. – Temos um pacote de lembrancinhas de casamento!. Temos vários. Temos só fotos. Temos fotos e pôster. Temos fotos, pôster, calendários e canecas...

- Eu quero TUDO o que temos direito. – disse Stu enquanto batia a palma da mão no balcão.

- Então pode ser o kit Premium? – perguntou Eddie? – Fotos, pôster, canecas, bonés de baseball com fotos tiradas depois do casamento...

- Isso, isso, isso – interrompeu Stu. Ele tirou da carteira seu cartão de crédito e deu a Eddie.

Eddie ficou sorridente e pediu para a assistente arranjar as roupas do noivo, da noiva e dos padrinhos.

Todos os caras estavam olhando o cabide de roupas que ficavam ali na capela prontas para serem usadas para qualquer pessoa que aparecesse ali para casar. Stu e os amigos concordaram em usar um terno azul, enquanto que Jade procurava um vestido sozinha. Eles foram trocar de roupa numa parte reservada da capela. Eddie aparecia constantemente perto de Stu e Jade e agradecia sem parar por eles terem escolhidos sua capela.

Depois de 7 minutos, todos estavam prontos para casar. Phill, Alan e Doug se posicionaram no pequeno altar da capela. Stu arrumava o colarinho do terno em sua posição de noivo, e Jade, com um vestido amarelo, um chapéu de cowboy e um buquê de rosas vermelhas, foi até a entrada da capela só para andar como uma noiva até o altar.

Jade andou lentamente até o altar. Sorria todo o tempo. Não fazia idéia porque ela aceitou fazer uma coisa tão maluca quanto casar com um estranho. Enquanto andava, pensou na sua vida. Escolheu ser stripper e Escort girl de forma pensada, por incrível que pareça, mas não são tipo de profissões que ela se orgulhava. Queria que as coisas mudassem um dia. Talvez, aceitar se casar com um estranho, um dentista de Los Angeles pudesse fazer sua vida mais feliz, e ser um bom pai para seu filho Tyler.

Phill esticou-se levemente até Stu e disse bem baixinho "Parabéns, Stu. Ela é linda. Você merece muitas felicidades ao lado dela, e não da Melissa". Stu sorriu. "Bridal Chorus" de Wagner tocava na capela. Alan, Doug e Phill estavam completamente felizes pelo amigo. Poderia ser efeito do ruphylin e o álcool o fato de que eles estavam achando aquilo a situação mais normal do mundo, mas tudo que Stu disse foi de coração.


End file.
